COLD
by Aprilia Christina
Summary: Sebuah girlgroup baru yg terdiri dari 7 gadis cantik bernama RAC, Naheun, Soljun, Yana, Chaenbul, JunWo dan SeunBi yang memilki hubungan kedekatan seperti adik kakak dengan BTS, boygrup yg terkenal didunia. Awalnya mereka memang terlihat biasa seperti berlatih, makan dan membuat lagu bersama. Tapi, siapa sangka benih-benih cinta pun mulai muncul diantara mereka.
1. Prolog

Sekumpulan gadis bernama RAC, Naheun, Soljun, Chaenbul, Yana, JuWon, SeunBi tergabung dalam sebuah girlgroup baru bimbingan BigHit Entertainment, yg bernama 7GFND yang juga merupakan adik dari BTS, boygroup yang sangat terkenal didunia. Kedekatan diantara mereka semakin terlihat karena banyaknya kecocokan dari pengalaman masa lalu mereka. Segala sesuatu mereka lakukan bersama layaknya adik dan kakak. Menari, Menyanyi, Membuat lagu, Mendengarkan musik bersama.

Tapi siapa sangka jika didalam kedekatan mereka yg saling menganggap sebagai adik kakak akan berubah menjadi cinta ?

Berbagai masalah pun mulai timbul hingga membuat keretakan antara hubungan persahabatan dan kekeluargaan mereka. Masa lalu yang menghantui, Berbagai pilihan yg sulit, Hubungan persahabatan yg merenggang, Keegoisan akan cinta, dll.

Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Apakah hubungan mereka tetap menjadi seperti adik kakak seperti itu ataukah lebih dari itu ?


	2. DEBUT - Mysterious Leader

Tampaknya hari itu adalah hari yang paling bersinar bagi mereka. Yap, benar. Itu adalah hari debut untuk 7 yeoja yang cantik dan sangat berbakat.

Setelah selama 3,5 tahun sebagai trainee, akhirnya mereka dapat lolos dan debut sebagai sebuah girlgroup. Nama grup mereka adalah 7GFND.

Grup itu terdiri dari RAC sebagai leader, SeunBi sebagai main rapper, Naheun sebagai visual dan main vokal, Soljun dan Chaenbul sebagai sub vokal, Yana sebagai main dancer, JuWon sub dancer.

"Ah, akhirnya kita hari ini dapat debut juga !!!" seru Chaenbul dengan sangat keras hingga membuat member lainnya tertawa melihatnya.

"Oopss..." ucap Chaenbul tersipu malu.

"Lain kali, sekalian saja kau berteriak diatas gedung sambil membawa obor api" ejek Soljun.

"Memangnya, kau pikir aku ini apa ? Orang gila semacamnya yg ingin membakar gedung ?" ucap kesal Chaenbul.

"Ne, kau adalah sejenisnya" ketus Yana.

"Yana jahat..." ucap Chaenbul dengan wajah memelasnya hingga membuat para member lainnya tertawa.

Disaat semua member sedang berkumpul bercerita tentang perasaan senang mereka dapat debut, hanya ada satu dari mereka yg tampak menyendiri duduk bersandar ditembok dengan wajah datar.

Dia adalah RAC, leader dari grup mereka.

"Hey, kenapa sendirian saja ? Apa kau tidak senang dengan hari debut ini ?" ucap SeunBi tersenyum ramah.

"Aku senang, hanya saja..." ucap RAC bernada datar.

"Hanya apa ?" ucap JuWon.

"Bukan apa-apa" ketus RAC memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hey ada apa ? Apa kau ada masalah ?" ucap SeunBi yang langsung duduk di samping RAC sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak" jawab RAC.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja pada kami. Kami juga kan sekarang adalah temanmu. Kita debut bersama dalam grup ini sekarang" ucap Naheun.

"Lagipula kau juga adalah Leader kami" lanjut Soljun.

"Aku tau, tapi kurasa kalian tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahku" ucap RAC mulai bangkit berdiri dengan wajah ketusnya.

"Masalah apa ? Jika kau mau cerita, pasti kita semua akan berusaha membantu" ucal Naheun.

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan diriku" ucap RAC.

Melihat RAC mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka, Yana merasa tidak terima dan langsung menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Tunggu sebentar !!"

"Kenapa kau bersikap ketus pada kami semua ? Setidaknya perhatikanlah kami yg ada disini, kita sekarang adalah teman 1 grup. Kami peduli padamu, meskipun kita baru mengenal" ucap Yana.

"Mengenal ?"

"Mianhae, tapi aku tak mengenal kalian semua. Bahkan salah satu dari kalian, tidak ada nama yg aku ingat" ketus RAC.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berkenalan. Namaku, Naheun" ucap Naheun.

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak ingin berkenalan dan dekat dengan siapapun"

"Dan kalian, kumohon jangan peduli dengan diriku. Karena aku yakin, itu semua adalah palsu" ucap RAC.

Yana sudah terlihat sangat marah hingga mulai menggeramkan kepalan tangan dengan erat dan kuat.

"Hey, kau ini, setidaknya mengertilah sopan santun !!!!" bentak Yana.

"Mwo ? Kau ingin memukulku ?"

"Silahkan saja" ucap RAC dengan tenangnya.

"SUDAH BERHENTI !!!" seru SeunBi.

"Kita sedang berusaha untuk berteman antara 1 dengan lainnya, tolong jangan buat keributan pada hari debut kita !!" ucap SeunBi.

Yana terdiam dan berusaha meredam amarahnya, sementara RAC tetap berwajah datar lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Sungguh aneh rasanya dia menjadi leader kita" ucap Soljun.

"Ne, majayo. Dia tampaknya tak memiliki niat untuk ikut dalam grup ini" ucap Chaenbul.

"Sudahlah janganlah juga kita membicarakannya dibelakang seperti ini, itu sangatlah tidak baik. Apalagi dia seorang Leader" ucap Naheun.

"Tapi tetap saja, meskipun dia tetap menjadi leader kita, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai atau mau berteman dengannya" ketus Yana.

"Dan percuma saja kita peduli padanya, dia tampak tidak membutuhkan atau menghargainya" ucap Junwo.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dia sedang ada masalah ? Jika memang benar, tak seharusnya dia diam dan tidak menceritakan apapun. Kurasa yg dia butuhkan adalah seorang teman yg mau mengerti dan mendengarkan masalahnya" ucap SeunBi.

"Lalu siapa peduli ? Sejak awal dia menjadi trainee disini, dia bahkan tak punya teman satupun"

"Ya itu mungkin karena sikapnya yg menyebalkan itu" ucap Yana.

"Tapi..." ucap SeunBi.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia lagi. Aku muak mendengarnya" ketus Yana berjalan pergi diikuti member yg lainnya.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa sedari tadi RAC mendengar segalanya.

Dia tetap tersenyum meskipun mendengar segalan ucapan mereka itu.

(Kalian tidak tau kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu. Aku ingin agar kalian menjauh dari seorang pembunuh sepertiku. Karena lebih baik aku menyakiti kalian sekarang daripada menyakiti kalian di kemudian hari) ucap RAC dalam hati.

*


End file.
